Rising Storm/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Fireheart hears grass swish behind him and yowls for Sandstorm and Ravenpaw to run from the approaching dogs. The two ThunderClan cats bolt, side by side, away from the two creatures following them. With a jolt, Fireheart realizes that Ravenpaw is nowhere to be seen. The tom hisses to Sandstorm to keep running, as the dogs won’t be able to keep up their pace for long. She and Fireheart manage to put some distance between them in the chase, and quickly scramble up an ash tree for safety. They both crouch on the lowest branch, pressed against each other. The dogs continue to whine and paw at the tree, but are unable to climb it. :Sandstorm questions where Ravenpaw is, wondering if he led them into a trap with the dogs on purpose. Fireheart says that he must have run the other way, and snaps that his friend has no reason to hurt them. Ravenpaw soon appears, and lets out a mew as the dogs begin to chase him through the hedgerow. The black tom zigzags across a field until a Twoleg calls to the dogs. They reluctantly leave the cats, and Ravenpaw then climbs up the tree where the two ThunderClan cats are. The loner comments that they’re still as fast as ever, but Sandstorm states icily that they have an apprentice to rescue. Ravenpaw remarks to Fireheart that the she-cat’s still prickly, but the ginger tom warns him not to tease her. The ThunderClan deputy decides not to tell his friend of Sandstorm’s suspicions, but assumes that he already knows. :Ravenpaw leads them over a rise, and a Twoleg nest is there. Fireheart goes closer to it, and cautiously pulls himself up to the edge of a windowsill. He sees a Twoleg pet its dog, and looks around anxiously for Cloudpaw. A few moments after, the apprentice strolls into the room, ignoring the dog barking at him. The white tom jumps onto a ledge, and Fireheart can see that his nephew looks skinnier and unhappy. The ThunderClan deputy calls down to Sandstorm and Ravenpaw that Cloudpaw’s here, and the she-cat asks if the apprentice has seen him. Fireheart begins to scrabble at the window that separates them, and the apprentice yowls when he sees his uncle. The Twoleg inside the den swings around in surprise as the ThunderClan deputy comes down from his perch. :Sandstorm questions what’s wrong, and Fireheart replies that while Cloudpaw saw him, the Twoleg did too. Ravenpaw meows urgently that they should go, but the ginger warrior hisses, insisting he stay until his nephew is rescued. Sandstorm glares at him, but Fireheart insists he can’t leave. As he speaks, light spills onto them as the Twoleg opens the door to their nest. Fireheart freezes, knowing they’d been seen, and watches as the it comes slowly closer to them. Sandstorm draws in a trembling breath as the Twoleg looms over the trapped cats. Characters Major *Ravenpaw *Sandstorm }} Minor }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 2ünl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 20 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc